Carl Regnitz
'''Carl Regnitz '''is the father of Machias Regnitz. He is the Governor of Heimdallr and serves as one of the board of directors at Thors Military Academy in Trails of Cold Steel and Trails of Cold Steel II. Background '''Carl Regnitz '''is the first governor of Heimdallr who comes from a commoner background. Past When he was younger, he used to live in the Ost district of the capital with his son and niece (who he treated as his daughter). At some point Carl introduced his niece to a subordinate of his who was also the heir to a count, and the two started a relationship, which the young man's family did not approve of. As a result, his niece faced harassment and death threats from the noble family, and the relationship fell apart. Overwhelmed by grief, she committed suicide. This event enraged both father and son, and they came to despise the institution of nobility ever since. Governorship However, while Machias raged at this incident, Carl used it as an impetus to focus on his work and move up in the ranks of government before finally being appointed to the rank of Governor, in order to better the lives of those in the lower classes and to get rid of the discrimination between nobles and commoners with the help of Giliath Osborne. Class VII At some point, Carl had gotten acquainted with Prince Olivert Reise Arnor. He then agreed to serve on the board of directors at Thors Military Academy and helped to create Class VII. He was especially surprised when his own son was chosen to be a member, but allowed it nevertheless, in the hopes, that it would allow Machias to grow out of his prejudices towards the aristocracy. Erebonian Civil War During the Civil War, Carl was arrested by the Noble Alliance and imprisoned in Karel Imperial Villa. He was later rescued by the crew of the Courageous and returned to his station after the events with the Infernal Castle. Personality Carl Regnitz is a caring father and hard-worker. He cares greatly about his people and works hard to sever the divisions between social classes. Despite having achieved a high rank, Carl has never forgot about where he came from and returns to his old house from time to time to relax from his hectic work and enjoy a cup of freshly roasted coffee. Carl gets along with both the Royal Family and Giliath Osborne with the latter considered a close confidant and friend. Unlike Giliath's more confrontational nature however Carl is largely considered a moderate and more amicable during political discourses with their counterparts and rivals in the Noble Faction. However, after the revelation of his survival of his assassination attempt, Carl may have become a bit more cautious towards him and has started to regret signing up with him in light of Giliath's annexation of North Ambria. History Heimdallr Field Study Trip Carl Regnitz is first introduced meeting with Class VII at Heimdallr during the preparations for the Summer Festival in middle to late July. Prior to this, he is only mentioned in passing and in the Imperial Chronicle newspaper. When Class VII arrive at Heimdallr Central Station, Carl Regnitz is late to the meeting. But, as he shows up, he ends up surprising his son. Carl then addresses the group and introduces himself. He welcomes Class VII to Heimdallr and suggest that they move to a better location. They head to one of the Railway Military Police's briefing rooms, and there Carl begins the orientation for their field study trip. He first starts by apologizing to the group for not having orientation in a better location and admits that it is because he is really busy. He then tries to move on to the subject of assignments and accommodations, but Machias interrupts. Machias asks why his father is one leading their field trip and Carl responds by saying that it is because he is also one of the board of directors at Thors Military Academy. Class VII show their shock at the fact the three of their groups family members are on the board and Carl states that it wasn't planned out that way. Rean asks if there was a secret reason for why they were gathered and Carl replies that its not his place to say. He then tells everyone that he was the one who planned their assignments and accommodations though and then gets back to the subject. Carl then explains all of the particulars of their field trip and gives them an envelope with their respective lodging addresses and house keys in it; and then leaves after explaining a bit more about it. Summer Festival Attack Gallery Carl Regnitz angry (Sen).png|Memories - Carl getting angry at the noble Elsa was dating with Carl Regnitz after Garrelia - Visual (Sen).png|Memories - Carl getting message of Garrelia's destruction Ending - 2 Emperor Eugent & Carl Regnitz (Sen IV).jpg|Governor Regnitz helps restore order after the events of Category:Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters